Rockmusik
Quelle}} ]]Rockmusik dient als Oberbegriff für Musikrichtungen, die sich seit Ende der 1960er Jahre aus der Vermischung des Rock ’n’ Roll der späten 1950er und frühen 1960er Jahre und anderen Musikstilen wie z. B. Beatmusik und Blues entwickelt haben. Viele Genres innerhalb der Rockmusik werden mit einzelnen Jugendkulturen identifiziert. Besetzung einer Rockband Die Besetzung von Rockgruppen besteht traditionell aus elektrischen und bzw. oder akustischen Gitarren, E-Bass, Schlagzeug und Gesang. Diese Besetzung wird oft durch Klavier und Keyboards wie Hammond-Orgel und Synthesizer ergänzt. Je nach Stilrichtung (z. B. Funk Rock) werden auch Bläser eingesetzt. Musiktheoretisch betrachtet handelt es sich dabei um homophone Musik: Eine Rhythmusgruppe begleitet, Gesang, Gitarren- oder andere Soloinstrumente führen mit einer herausstechenden Melodie. Geschichte 1950er Jahre -Band Bill Haley & His Comets]] Die Rockmusik geht auf den Rock ’n’ Roll zurück, der seinerseits aus der Verbindung von Countrymusik und Rhythm & Blues entstand. Bill Haleys Schallplatte Rock Around the Clock vom 12. April 1954 verhalf dem Rock ’n’ Roll international zum Durchbruch. Rock Around the Clock und viele andere Rock-’n’-Roll-Lieder der 1950er Jahre waren dem afroamerikanischen Rhythm and Blues stilistisch sehr ähnlich. Bekannteste Vertreter des Rock ’n’ Roll in den 1950er Jahren waren Elvis Presley, Bill Haley, Chuck Berry, James Brown, Jerry Lee Lewis, Little Richard und Buddy Holly. Die Rockmusik als eigenständige Musikform unterscheidet sich vom Rock ’n’ Roll wesentlich durch den Rhythmus: Im Rock werden die Achtelnoten binär gespielt, also „gerade“, so wie man es aus der lateinamerikanischen und europäischen Musik kennt. Im Rock ’n’ Roll werden die Achtelnoten zwischen den Beats (zwischen den Viertelnoten) hingegen leicht nach hinten verschoben, so dass ein ternärer Rhythmus entsteht (Shuffle), wie man ihn aus dem klassischen Jazz kennt. 1960er Jahre The Beatles]] ]] Der Rock ’n’ Roll wurde in den 1960er Jahren in England stilistisch verändert. Zwei der wichtigsten Wegbereiter als Vorläufer der Rockmusik sind die Beatband The Beatles und die stark vom Blues beeinflusste Band The Rolling Stones. Hier sollte die erste Genre-Aufsplitterung vonstatten gehen, die später charakteristisch für die Rock-Szene werden sollte: Auf der einen Seite standen die Beatles mit ihrer Beatmusik, die in Anzügen mit Krawatte auftraten und eher zu melodischen, harmoniegeprägten Songs neigten, und auf der anderen Seite die Rolling Stones, welche durch einen eher rauen Sound auffielen. Die Zeitschrift Rolling Stone bezeichnet den Titel (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction der Rolling Stones als die eigentliche Geburtsstunde des Rock. Durch das Auftreten von Bands wie Cream, The Who oder auch The Jimi Hendrix Experience begann Mitte der 1960er Jahre eine Phase der technisch anspruchsvolleren Themen in der Rockmusik Einzug zu halten. Cream etablierte in dieser Zeit unter anderem ausgedehnte Improvisationen innerhalb der Rockmusik und beeinflusste diese seither nachhaltig, u. a. Bands wie Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Jeff Beck Group. Wie beinahe alle neuen Musikrichtungen war auch die Rockmusik in ihrer Anfangszeit stark umstritten. Das Auftreten der Protagonisten mit langen Haaren und obszöner, lauter Musik galt als skandalös. Einzelne Vertreter des Establishments versuchten, die Szene in eine satanistische Ecke zu drängen. Doch gerade diese Ablehnung trug wahrscheinlich wesentlich dazu bei, der Rockszene den Status des Rebellischen und Revolutionären zu geben, den sie bis in die 1970er Jahre behalten sollte und der seinen Höhepunkt in der Friedensbewegung gegen den Vietnamkrieg fand. Rockmusik und Hippie-Szene sind hier fest miteinander verbunden. Dies führte zur Folk-orientierten Rockmusik, wie sie z. B. von Bob Dylan, Crosby, Stills & Nash (& Young) und Creedence Clearwater Revival gespielt wurde. Eine gute Darstellung der damaligen Verhältnisse findet sich im Musical Hair, das vom Widerstand junger Amerikaner aus dem Umfeld der Hippie-Szene gegen den Vietnamkrieg handelt. Parallel zu den friedensorientierten Hippies bestand eine Szene eher gewaltbereiter Rocker. Bekannt geworden ist hier vor allem das Umfeld der Hells Angels, eine gewaltsuchende, ursprünglich amerikanische Motorrad-Gang, die bald international zahlreiche Ableger fand und dem Image des Rock nachhaltig schadete. Die Zahl der erfolgreichen Rockmusiker stieg Ende der 1960er Jahre rasant an. Das führte zwangsläufig zu einer immer stärkeren Aufsplitterung der Szene in eine Vielzahl von Untergenres, eine Entwicklung, die dazu führte, dass bald jede Band mit einem individuellen Klangbild sofort ein eignes Genre für sich beanspruchte. Dieser Vorgang wurde von der Musikindustrie gefördert, die aus marketingtechnischen Gründen daran Interesse hatte. Abseits der Hippie-Szene entwickelten sich, aus der ebenfalls in diesem Jahrzehnt aufblühenden Experimentalmusik wie beispielsweise den Klangexperimenten der Gruppe The Velvet Underground, bereits die ersten Punkbands, die heute meist dem Genre Protopunk zugeordnet werden. 1970er Jahre miniatur|250px|Die [[Progressive Rock-Band Pink Floyd]]miniatur|300px|Die [[Punk-Band Sex Pistols]] Eine Hauptrichtung der 1970er Jahre war ein künstlerischer Ansatz, der sich in den Genres Artrock und Progressive Rock manifestiert. Wichtige Vertreter waren Pink Floyd, Genesis, Emerson, Lake and Palmer und Queen. Auf der anderen Seite existierte die rebellischere Szene des Punk und des Hard Rocks, die zum Teil als Gegenbewegung zu dem als zu friedfertig betrachteten Hippietum entstand. Wichtige Vertreter des Punk sind die Sex Pistols, The Clash oder die Ramones, Vertreter des Hard Rock sind Led Zeppelin oder Deep Purple. Es flossen auch Elemente einer Vielzahl anderer Musikrichtungen wie Reggae, Jazz oder Soul ein. The Police sind eine Beispiel für die Verschmelzung von Reggae und Punk. Michael Jackson ging eine Verbindung von „Black Music“ mit Rock ein. Es gab eine fortschreitende Digitalisierung der Musikproduktion, die zum einen an der Technik lag, aber auch an Bands wie Pink Floyd, die in ihrem Drang zum Perfektionismus sehr viel Engagement für die Produktion ihrer Platten zeigten. Auch Avantgardisten des Krautrock wie Can oder vor allem Kraftwerk, die mit ihrer experimentellen Musik den Grundstein für ein Genre jenseits des Rock legten, die elektronische Popmusik, hatten ihren Anteil an dieser Entwicklung. 1980er Jahre miniatur|Die [[Hard Rock-Gruppe Led Zeppelin]]In den 1980ern machten sogenannte „Pop-Metal“-Bands von sich reden, wie beispielsweise Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Europe und die erfolgreichste deutsche Band aller Zeiten – Scorpions. Diese Bands konnten in diesen Jahren große Erfolge verbuchen. Von allen großen Bands dieser Zeit konnten sich nur Bon Jovi ihre Fangemeinde erhalten, die auch heute noch sehr erfolgreich sind und deren Musik sich Ende der 1980er Jahre stilistisch vom Metal zum Stadion Rock entwickelte. Nach dem Abebben der kreativen Hochphase des Punks entstand, teilweise auch aus Abgrenzung zu selbigem, zunächst der Post-Punk, der Gruppen wie Joy Division und The Cure hervorbrachte, und eng damit verbunden die sogenannte New Wave. Stilistisch ging es hier nach der Opulenz der 70er oftmals in eine kühlere, reduziertere Richtung. Dunkle, monotone Gesangsstimmen kamen in Mode. Auch wurde zunehmend, inspiriert vor allem von den Experimenten Kraftwerks, mit synthetischen Klangerzeugern gearbeitet, was einen Grundstein für die Entwicklung des Synthpop und der gesamten elektronischen Tanzmusik legte. -Band R.E.M.]]Der Unterschied zwischen Pop und Rock wurde in der Folge dann in den 1980er Jahren sehr forciert, vor allem durch die Independent-Szene, die sich in der Tradition des Punk sah und sich von dem Mainstream der Musikindustrie abzusetzen versuchte. Hier entstand eine vielfältige und große Szene mit vielen Untergenres, die später im Laufe der 1990er Jahre in Alternative überging. Auch der Heavy Metal erlebte eine Hoch-Zeit durch Gruppen wie Iron Maiden, Motörhead oder Metallica, während der sich eine Vielzahl von Subgenres bildeten. An der Schnittstelle zwischen Rock und Pop entstanden viele Bands, die zu den populärsten und kommerziell erfolgreichsten des Jahrzehnts gehörten, zum Beispiel Queen, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Big Country, Yes, Simple Minds, U2, R.E.M., Van Halen, Whitesnake oder The Cure. 1990er Jahre -Band Nirvana]] ]] Anfang der 1990er Jahre erlebte die Rockmusik dann einen unerwarteten Schub durch den Erfolg der US-Grunge-Band Nirvana, die nach dem Experimentieren und Digitalisieren der 1980er Jahre wieder musikalisch simplere Musik spielte und die gesamte Alternative-Szene der 1990er nachhaltig prägte. Im Zuge der Popularisierung des Grunge erzielten auch Bands wie Soundgarden, Pearl Jam oder The Smashing Pumpkins große kommerzielle Erfolge. Mit dem Tod des Nirvana-Sängers Kurt Cobain verlor der Grunge enorm an Popularität und wurde wieder zu einem Underground-Genre. Aber auch Guns N’ Roses konnte Anfang 1990 mit ihrer Use Your Illusion Tour weltweit für Aufsehen sorgen und gehörten somit zu den wenigen älteren Rockbands, die trotz des massiven Einfluss des Grunge in den 1990ern, enorme Erfolge verbuchen konnte. Zu Beginn des Jahrzehnts traten auch erste Crossover-Bands in Erscheinung. Rage Against the Machine, Incubus und vor allem die Red Hot Chili Peppers erlangten große Popularität. Skatepunk popularisierte Bezüge zwischen Musik und Trend- und Extremsportarten sowie dem zugehörigen Lebensstil. 1994 entstand eine Neopunk-Welle, die durch Alben wie Green Days Dookie ausgelöst wurde. In diesem Zusammenhang wurden auch Bands wie NOFX, Rancid, Bad Religion oder The Offspring einer breiteren Masse bekannt. Viele dieser Bands werden dem Pop-Punk zugerechnet. Mitte der 1990er Jahre brach schließlich der Britpop die Dominanz des US-amerikanischen Grunge und Alternative Rock. Jungen britischen Bands diente die britische Pop- und Rockmusik der 1960er und 1970er Jahre, vermengt mit Elementen des Madchester, des Shoegazing, aber auch des Alternative Rock, als Inspirationsquelle. Blur, Pulp, The Verve und Oasis beeinflussten so nachhaltig die Rockmusik des ausgehenden Jahrzehnts. Das Fusionieren und Experimentieren trat dann erst wieder zum Ende des Jahrzehnts in den Vordergrund durch Interpreten, die Elemente aus der zu dieser Zeit Erfolge feiernden elektronischen Musik adaptierten, wie zum Beispiel Radiohead, Blur oder auch Nine Inch Nails. 1996 erschien das erste Album der britischen Band Placebo. Sie machten mit ihrer düsteren Mischung aus Britpop und Alternative Rock nachhaltig auf sich aufmerksam. 2000er Jahre -Band The Strokes]] Das neue Jahrtausend wurde durch eine um sich greifende Retrowelle geprägt. Bands wie The Strokes, Kings of Leon, The Subways, Mando Diao, Wolfmother, The White Stripes und Franz Ferdinand griffen auf typische Elemente früherer Jahrzehnte zurück und transportierten sie erneut in die Musikcharts; The Hives und The Libertines stehen auf den Schultern alter Punkgrößen und die Bright Eyes weisen große Gemeinsamkeiten mit Bob Dylan auf. Das Punk-Revival der 1990er, insbesondere der Pop-Punk, konnte sich mit Bands wie Blink-182, Sum 41 und Simple Plan noch lange fortsetzen. - bzw. Nu Metal-Band Linkin Park]]Zu Beginn des Jahrzehnts machte die Crossover-Band Korn mit der Verbindung von Metal- und Hip-Hop-Elementen auf sich aufmerksam. Zusammen mit Bands wie Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, System of a Down, Slipknot und Papa Roach, die den Metal stilistisch weiterentwickelten, bildet diese das Genre Nu Metal. ]] -Band Oasis]]In Großbritannien dominierten ab Mitte des Jahrzehnts vor allem Indie-Bands wie Arctic Monkeys, Maxïmo Park, The Fratellis, Bloc Party und The Kooks. Diese Bands stehen klar in der Tradition der britischen Bands der 1990er Jahre. Die „alten“ Bands des Britpop und Alternative Rocks wie z.B. Oasis, Blur und Radiohead veröffentlichten in den 2000er Jahren ebenfalls erfolgreiche Alben. Die teilweise auch dem Indie zugerechnete Band Arcade Fire belebte indes mit einer großen instrumentalen Breite das Genre des Artrocks. Bands wie Archive oder Animal Collective drangen eher aus elektronischen Genren in die Rockmusik ein. Ebenso konnten Muse mit ihrer Verbindung aus Elektronic, Alternative-, Hard- und Progressive Rock (New Prog) das ganze Jahrzehnt große Erfolge verbuchen. Außerdem konnten Alternative Rock-Bands, die gelegentlich dem Emo-Genre zugerechnet werden, wie Jimmy Eat World, Billy Talent, Paramore, Bullet for My Valentine, 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance oder Panic! at the Disco Charterfolge verbuchen. Auch mit diesem Genre in Verbindung gebracht wurde die deutsche Pop-Rock-Band Tokio Hotel, die auch international eine der erfolgreichsten deutschen Bands des Jahrzehnts werden sollte. Im deutschsprachigen Raum verbanden vor allem Bands aus Hamburg wie Kettcar, Tomte und Tocotronic Indie-Rock und Indie-Pop in einer Weiterentwicklung der Hamburger Schule. Auch Pop-Rockbands wie Juli, Silbermond oder Madsen waren ab Mitte der 2000er erfolgreich. Seit 2010 Schon in den letzten Jahren vor 2010 stieg die Bedeutsamkeit elektronischer Klänge und Synthesizer in der Rockmusik wieder. Elektronische Einflüsse waren so auch in der Entwicklung von Bands zu hören, die wie die Arctic Monkeys oder Franz Ferdinand anfangs (noch) zum Post-Punk Revival gezählt wurden. Erkennbar wurde sie später auch bei den Strokes. Indie-Rock bewegte sich damit generell vom „Garagencharakter“ hin zu progressiverer Musik. Bands wie Foals, Klaxons oder Vampire Weekend trugen mit ihrer Form des Indie-Rock zu diesem Trend bei. Ebenfalls größeren unmittelbaren Einfluss bekommt die neuere Musik bei These New Puritans oder den Wild Beasts zu hören. Siehe auch * Liste bedeutender Rockkonzerte und -festivals Literatur * Matthias S. Fifka: Rockmusik in den 50er und 60er Jahren. Von der jugendlichen Rebellion zum Protest einer Generation. Nomos, Baden-Baden 2007. ISBN 978-3-8329-2522-2.* Christian Graf, Burghard Rausch: ''Rockmusiklexikon Europa, Bd. 1., Fischer Tb., Frankfurt Juli 2005. ISBN 3-596-16428-1.* Christian Graf, Burghard Rausch: Rockmusiklexikon Europa, Bd. 2., Fischer Tb., Frankfurt Juli 2005. ISBN 3-596-16429-X.* Christian Graf, Burghard Rausch: Rockmusiklexikon Amerika, Afrika, Asien, Australien, Fischer Tb, Frankfurt Oktober 2003. ISBN 3-596-15869-9.* Tibor Kneif: Sachlexikon Rockmusik. Instrumente, Stile, Techniken, Industrie und Geschichte, Reinbek b. Hamburg: Rowohlt, überarbeitete und erweiterte Ausgabe 1980. ISBN 3-499-16223-7 (Lexikon und Beispielsammlung aus Rock ’n’ Roll, Rhythm & Blues, Jazzrock, Funk Metal, Country-Rock, Folk Rock, Bluesrock, Hard Rock, Punk, New Wave sowie ein Register).* Tibor Kneif: Rockmusik. Ein Handbuch zum kritischen Verständnis. Mit einem Beitrag von Carl-Ludwig Reichert, Reinbek bei Hamburg: Rowohlt, 1982. ISBN 3-499-16279-2 (mit einem Kapitel über die Grundlagen der Rockmusik, z. B. Elemente, Instrumente und stilistische Wurzeln sowie Materialien zu einer Theorie der Rockmusik, ihrer Soziologie, Ästhetik und Geschichte).* Frank Laufenberg, Ingrid Laufenberg: Frank Laufenbergs Hit-Lexikon des Rock und Pop., Ullstein Tb., Oktober 2002. ISBN 3-548-36362-8.* Steffen Siegel: Ein Rockstar kommt selten allein. Das fotografische Bandportrait. In: Ute Eskildsen, Christiane Kuhlmann (Hg.):'' A Star Is Born. Fotografie und Rock seit Elvis Presley'', Göttingen 2010, S. 251–256. ISBN 978-3-86930-192-1* * Artemy Troitsky: Rock in Russland: Rock und Subkultur in der UdSSR, Hannibal-Verlag, Wien 1989. ISBN 3-85445-046-X.* Christa Zöller: Rockmusik als jugendliche Weltanschauung und Mythologie. Religion und Biographie. Bd. 2. Lit, Münster 2000. ISBN 978-3-8258-4517-9. Weblinks * Webseite des Arbeitskreis Studium Populärer Musik – Enthält Neuerscheinungslisten, Literaturarchiv, Hinweise auf Ausstellungen und Kongresse* Onlinezeitschrift Samples – Wissenschaftliche Artikel zur Rockmusik* 100 Great Rock Classics Kategorie:Rock (Musik)Kategorie:Musikgenre ''